President Siebert
Dr. Siebert is the president of the California Institute of Technology. He has a doctorate in physics from Indiana University Bloomington.The Planetarium Collision (S12E05) Judging from his acts in the show, he seems to be responsible for getting funding for the university, and supervises how the funding is used. He is married and has a daughter in her 20s, and his family owns several dogs; mentioned in The Monopolar Expedition (S2E23) his mother is probably deceased. as The Parking Spot Escalation (S6E09) implies In "The Monopolar Expedition" (S2E23), He sent Sheldon on a three-month National Science Foundation expedition to the Arctic Circle, and was annoyed when Sheldon visited him at his home in the middle of the night. His wife eventually set their dogs on the unwelcome visitor. Siebert does not appear on the screen. In "The Vengeance Formulation" (S3E09), When the President visited Barry Kripke's lab to inspect a micro-controlled plasma experiment and review how a grant was used, he (along with the board of directors) became a victim of Sheldon's "foamy vengeance" on Kripke, in which large quantities of a solution of hydrogen peroxide and one of saturated potassium iodide were secured above the ceiling tiles of the lab's drop ceiling and triggered to react with ordinary dish soap, creating an exothermic release of oxygen. Two years later, In "The Benefactor Factor" (S4E15), Siebert organized a get-together with a number of the university's wealthy donors in order to garner funds for the university's programs, and ordered Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, and Raj to attend, calling the guys his favorite geniuses. Seeing Sheldon's behavior towards the donors, however, he asks that he not appear again. He states the board of directors insists Sheldon has a beautiful mind, but Siebert thinks Dr. Cooper "is just bananas." He also encourages Leonard to have sex with a rich female donor in order to get funding. In "The Vacation Solution" (S5E16), President Siebert forces Sheldon to take vacation. It is also revealed that Sheldon often gives him suggestions at that time - first talk with the President while they're urinating in the men's room, and then installs suggestion boxes everywhere without asking the President and put written suggestions in them - and the President likes neither. Siebert also reveals that the most-often received suggestions in these boxes is "Can Dr. Cooper take a vacation?" In "The Rothman Disintegration" (S5E17), when Sheldon and Kripke were fighting over who would get Rothman's office they asked Siebert, who was urinating, to decide who gets the office he said he had to let them work it out, as he couldn't care less who inherits said office. In "The Parking Spot Escalation" (S6E09), when Sheldon is claiming on a parking lot space against Howard, he tries to visit Siebert's home again. and this time the President does not even answer the door. Sheldon later calls him at home, and it can be deduced from Sheldon's talking that the President is rather annoyed, and even throws "salty language" in the call. Siebert does not appear on the screen. In "The Discovery Dissipation" (S7E10), Siebert gets angry again because of Sheldon's inappropriate behavior when the latter received a radio interview of NPR. He tells Sheldon that the university needs funding, and Sheldon suggests to him that he put out a swear jar to raise money. It is implied Siebert then uses swear words on Sheldon, for Sheldon then tells him that that statement would be worth a dollar. After talking with Amy and Wil Wheaton, Sheldon is back on the phone with the university president telling him that he is ready to do more interviews and for him to be enthusiastic about his discovery. The president thanks him, while Sheldon tells him that he should thank his friend Wil Wheaton. Sheldon says he has nine friends, but the president doesn't want to be his tenth. Siebert does not appear on the screen in this episode. In "The Monetary Insufficiency", he is seen in his office when Sheldon asks him for 500 million dollars for his string theory research. Siebert reappeared in the season 12 episodes, "The Planetarium Collision", "The Grant Allocation Derivation", "The Paintball Scattering", "The Confirmation Polarization", "The Laureate Accumulation", "The Inspiration Deprivation", "The Decision Reverberation", "The Plagiarism﻿﻿﻿ ﻿Schism﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿" and "The Change Constant". In "The Planetarium Collision", President Siebert takes Amy off our her project at Sheldon's request so that she can work more on her on their Super-Asymmetry project. Amy is mad and doesn't want to get lost in their marriage union. In "The Laureate Accumulation", the university plans a receptions to get the support of various Noel winners to counter their rivals' publicity tour. Siebert tells Frances H. Arnold about them developing their theory on their wedding day. Amy then ruins the event by blowing up at their rivals in front of the scientific community. In "The Inspiration Deprivation", after her outburst Sheldon and Amy are called into Human Resources and told that all interviews will lend and they are to keep their traps shut. In "The Grant Allocation Derivation", the President gets Leonard to distribute some extra grant money so that he doesn't have to have people mad at him. In "The Decision Reverberation", Penny again tells Leonard that he should stand up for himself more. Leonard decides that he wants to be the principle investigator on a plasma physics study so he prepares a proposal and plans to threaten to quit if the President will not accept his proposal. Penny is worried because she doesn't want to move. Even though President Siebert turned him down, Leonard does get called back and offered a different job as co-lead on a photo entanglement project. Leonard is happy and Penny is very proud of him. In "The Plagiarism Schism", the president brings the super-asymmetry rivals together to get them to stop their bickering since the Nobel committee frowns on this and might chose another project entirely. In "The Change Constant", the President stops by Sheldon's friends and makes it clear that when they talk to the press about their new physics superstars Sheldon and Amy, their behavior will be described as the university approved term "quirky". Quotes * "I really do not enjoy our talks, Dr. Cooper." ("The Planetarium Collision") Gallery Sheldon and Kripke disturb Siebert.png|In the men's room. S5EP17 - Siebert speaks to the guys.jpg|He wants them to decide who gets the office. President Siebert adresses Sheldon.png|You have to take a vacation. Siebert1.png|President Siebert. BH6.png|With this level and a high powered laser array... BH7.png|DO we have a deal? BH8.png|$280 million? Pc16.png|Sheldon wants Amy to spend more super-asymmetry time with him. Pc17.png|I have a doctorate in physics. TGAD-1.jpg|Seibert has a job for Leonard. TGAD-2.jpg|President Seibert. LH7.png|There's my guy. LH8.png|And I don't want to know what you do. Scat3.jpg|Siebert excited about Amy's interview. Scat16.jpg|President Siebert wants Amy to do the interviews. Scat17.jpg|Can we have some catsup and barbecue sauce over here? Scat18.jpg|My star should eat in my dining room. SB7.jpg|My star should eat in my dining room. SB8.jpg|Sheldon is up to the interviews. SB9.jpg|Can we get some catsup over here? SB33.jpg|Amy gave some excellent interviews. SB34.jpg|“The Neurobiologist Who Revolutionized Physics.” SB35.jpg|The “who” who did “what”? TCP-2-0.jpg|Dr. Cooper is here to see you. NB17.jpg|President Siebert. NB18.jpg|If you don't want it you won't get it. NB19.jpg|You'll be our 39th and 40th Nobel laureates. NB26.jpg|Introduced to the Fermi-Lab physicists. SF7.jpg|Whee! SF8.jpg|You'll be our 39th and 40th Nobel laureates. SF9.jpg|President Siebert. SF10.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to be on the submission without Amy. SF11.jpg|President Siebert. TLA-1.jpg|Nobel Prizes winners and candidates. lar1.jpg|We’re gonna get the scientific community behind us. lar2.jpg|President Siebert: lar4.jpg|That’s great Scooby gang. lar5.jpg|You always ask the tough questions. lar42.jpg|Seibert and Arnold. lar43.jpg|I love the story about your wedding. lar54.jpg|We get all these accolades... lar57.jpg|So if anyone is going to feel like they have imposter’s syndrome it’s us. lar58.jpg|We’re the ones who discovered super-asymmetry. lar59.jpg|You’re imposters and you’re frauds. lar59A.jpg|You’re imposters and you’re frauds. Curie4.jpg|The University is not happy with Amy's outburst. Curie5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy are to keep their traps shut. ID27.jpg|Called into Mrs. Davis' office. ID30.jpg|It's all on me! ID31.jpg|You're to keep your traps shut. ID35.jpg|Amy is only the fourth woman to win the Nobel Prize for Physics. TCCO-13.jpg|Hey, fellas. Can you do me a favor? TCCO-15.jpg|Entering the cafeteria. References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Caltech Faculty Category:Caltech Administrators Category:Scientists Category:Physicists Category:President Siebert Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Fathers Category:No appearances in Seasons 6, 7, 8, 9 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12